Wiki RedTeamCase
HR case study 'Analiza SWOT' #Sporządzić raport kluczowych problemów i wynikających z nich zagrożeń, które staną się punktem wyjscia do budowy koncepcji #Uwagi: słabe i mocna strony dotyczą wnętrza organizacji; #Szanse i zagrożenia dotyczą otoczenia organizacji Materiał opracowany podczas zjazdu 26 listopada 2010 r. 'Opracowanie scenariuszy strategicznych/metoda scenariuszowa' #'Scenariusz eksploatacyjny '- diagnostyczny; buduje ciąg zdarzeń począwszy od sytuacji wyjściowej przez logczny ciąg wydarzeń prowadząc do możliwej przyszłości. Uwzględnia tendencje i trendy dominujące w otoczeniu zew. i wew. #'Scenariusz antycypacyjny '- przede wszystkim zawiera obraz przyszłości i zmiany, które wpłyną na rzeczywistość w sposób wymagany do osiągniecia założonego stanu koncowego. #'Scenariusz symulacyjny '- symuluje przyszłe zdarzenia i efekty dla organizacji. Komentarz Ch - grupa miała problem ze zrozumieniem tego polecenia dlatego też powinniśmy je sobie dokładnie opisać. Ja interpretuje je w taki sposób: mamy przygotować jeden lub najlepiej kilka scenariuszy, na które mamy spojrzeć z trzech perspektyw - eksploatacyjnej, która opowie krok po kroku jakie działania bedą podejmowane w odpowiedzi na jekie potrzeby, następnie z perspektywy antycypacyjnej czyli w jaki sposób będziemy wprowadzać zmiany (jakie działania podejmować) i jak wprowadzone zmiany będą wpływały na organizacje jednak skupiamy się na opisie poszczególnych kroków a na zakończenie z perspektywy symulacyjnej czyli jak widzimy naszą organizację po wprowadzeniu tych zmian, jaką mamy najlepszą wizję (powrót do wizji jaką przyjeliśmy już na samym początku). Co powinien zawierać KAŻDY scenariusz: #zdefiniowane cele #jakie rezulataty planujemy osiągnąć #jakie ryzyka i bariery możemy napotkać #jakie zasoby materialne są nam potrzebne aby osiągnąć zdefiniowany wcześniej cel #oraz jakie zasoby niematerialne #powinien być określony w CZASIE (wiemy, że mamy rok!) #należy zakladać wizje/scenariusze pesymistyczne i optymistyczne Struktura organizacyjna firmy w ciągu ostatnich 10 lat thumb'Struktura organizacyjna firmy została przedstawiona na rysunku obok. 'Posiadane zasoby ludźkie - struktura demograficzna ''' Pracownicy z najdłuższym stażem to osoby dojrzałe, z wyższym wykształceniem technicznym, tworzą zespół działu operacyjnego (najstarszego w firmie). Osoby te mają najdłuższe doświadczenie praktyczne oraz pozostałe kwalifikacje. Część zasobów tego działu została utracona na skutek konfliktu z młodym pokoleniem zatrudnionym po rozpoczęciu przez firmę sprzedaży gazu. Pozostałe zespoły firmy tworzą osoby młode, po studiach, które po etapie rekrutacji przechodzą szkolenia wewnętrzne. Posiadane przez nie kompetencje wynikają z ich wiedzy teoretycznej a nie praktycznej. Można złożyć, że będą to osoby posiadające duży potencjał do adaptowania zmian, podnoszenia swoich kwalifikacji, stosowania i wypracowywania innowacyjnych rozwiązań. Muszą jednak zdobyć odpowiednią wiedzę praktyczną. Mimo specyfiki branży i pewnego monopolu na rynku występuje duża rotacja pracowników. '''Wstęp do opracowania scenariusza eksploatacyjnego Ogolny zarys scenariusza eksploatacyjnego został ujęty na rysunku obok. thumb thumb 'Wstęp do opracowania scenariusza antycypacyjnego' 'Schemat opisywania działań' #Określić jaki jest czas realizacji działań #Krótki opis działania (co robimy) #Opis spodziewanych rezultatów #Ewentualne bariery #Określić zasoby, które realizują działanie (kto będzie przeprowadzał działanie) #Określenie zasobów, na jakim będą realizowane zadania (kto podlega działaniom) 'Podział zadań między członkami grupy' Sylwia Współpraca z uczelniami Polityka HR Robert Nowa struktura organizacyjna Polityka wynagrodzeń Aga Rekrutacja Profile stanowiskowe (uwzględnić nowe obszary!) Kasia Budowa systemu szkoleń Aga P. System ocen pracowniczych System motywacyjny Beata Badania Rekrutacja wewnętrzna Diagnozy Profile kompetencyjne Darek Plan komunikacji 'Plan komunikacji Darek' Czas trwania- ciągły; Opis w pierwszym etapie komunikujemy co się zdarzyło w organizacji (zmiana zarządu, nowy system zarządzania, nowe cele stojące przed firmą itp.). Następnie informujemy pracowników o wizji, perspektywie, gdzie jesteśmy i dokąd chcemy dojść (chcemy przestawić się z rozwoju infrastruktury gazociągów na sprzedaż i dystrybucje gazu oraz marketing, rozbudowanie sieci sprzedażowej, oraz że chcemy rozszerzyć zakres działalności firmy. Podajemy przybliżony termin realizacji wizji np. w ciągu 3 lat chcemy osiągnąć pozycje lidera na rynku. Musimy uspokoić atmosferę wewnętrzną – inf. Że firma w ciągu najbliższego roku nie przewiduje zwolnień ale chcemy przeprowadzić restrukturyzacje z pomocą pracowników. Zachęta pracowników do wzięcia udziału w badaniach. Badania te maja na celu wykorzystanie potencjału i wiedzy pracowników jak można usprawnić/ulepszyć działanie danej organizacji, zachęta do pomysłów, wniosków, koncepcji jak to miało by wyglądać, jak maja wyglądać stanowiska, jak usprawnić proces komunikacji, jak polepszy efektywność działania firmy. Należy zaznaczyć, że ankieta jest całkowicie anonimowa. Następnie reagujemy na wyniki badań, przedstawiamy wyniki pracownikom, wdrażamy punkty istotne z punktu widzenia Zarządu i te które łatwo i od razu możemy wdrożyć i prowadzą do zwiększenia efektywności oraz zadowolenia. Informujemy jakie działania podjęliśmy w odpowiedzi na przeprowadzone badanie. Zachęta do zgłaszania następnych pomysłów. W przypadku sytuacji kryzysowej doprowadzamy do wyjścia zarządu do ludzi i opowiedzenia o sytuacji firmy. Informowanie na bieżąco o działaniach planowanych przez dział HR. Informujemy, ze będziemy przygotowywać stanowiska pracy, wyjaśnianie na bieżąco wszystkich działań HR. Mówimy, że będziemy przygotowywać system oceny, który będzie polegał na tym, na tym, na tym ale zacznie działać, oceny zostanie wdrożony za np. pół roku. Zamknięcie – czerwiec. Lipiec – szkolenia zewnętrzne, które wiemy że nie cieszą się popularnością. Tworzymy atmosferę sprzyjającą szkoleniom, przedstawiamy jakie zalety będą niosły za sobą szkolenia. Wilgniecie pracowników w proces – pytanie pracowników jakie szkolenia z ich punktu; widzenia będą ważne. Otrzymamy informacje zwrotną na ile idea szkoleń jest dla nich atrakcyjna. Zagrożenia zła atmosfera do szkoleń, niewielkie zainteresowanie, brak/ odpowiedzi na ankiety. Co można zrobić aby ich zachęcić do szkoleń? Np. szkolenia w atrakcyjnych miejscach albo np. szkolenia jako gratyfikacja. Ci, którzy biorą udział w szkoleniu z wlasnej woli powinni być nagrodzeni. Gratyfikacja finansowa za udział w szkoleniach. Impreza integracyjna, podsumowująca pól roku działań. Informacja, że będzie przeprowadzona rekrutacja wewnętrzna na stanowiska kierownicze i kiedy należy spodziewać się informacji zwrotnych i szacowany termin wyrekrutowania kierownika. 'Założenia dla struktury organizacyjnej i polityki wynagrodzeń Akvarius bisPolska Robert' Struktura firmy powinna spełniać następujące wymagania: 1. Zapewnić realizację celów strategicznych firmy i wysoką sprawność organizacyjną. 2. Umożliwić maksymalnie efektywne wykorzystanie wszystkich zasobów firmy w szczególności zasobów ludzkich. 3. Stanowić optymalne wsparcie dla realizacji kluczowych procesów operacyjnych i biznesowych firmy. 4. Pozwalać na sprawne wykonywanie funkcji zarządczych na poziomie operacyjnym i strategicznym (komunikacja, motywowanie, szkolenie, delegowanie, kontrola). Proponowana struktura zakłada spełnienie ww wymagań przy dodatkowym założeniu, że cele główne na poziomie strategicznym to: *Zmiana kultury organizacyjnej firmy w kierunku zorientowanej na osiąganie wymiernych celów biznesowych oraz pracę zespołową (współpracę międzydziałową i międzypokoleniową) *Zbudowanie pozycji HR jako strategicznego partnera biznesowego dla całej organizacji *Zapewnienie sprawności organizacyjnej poprzez planowe i powiązane z celami biznesowymi (rozwój nowej działalności, ekspansja sprzedażowa itd.) usprawnienie procesów pracy oraz zarządczych (w tym HR-owych, jak polityka zatrudnienia, rozwoju i szkolenia pracowników, procesy rekrutacji, komunikacja relacyjna itd.) Na poziomie celów taktycznych: *Rozwiązanie konfliktów wewnętrznych i budowanie nowych reguł współpracy (nowa kultura organizacji) *Wspieranie procesów rekrutacji, szkoleń i komunikacji w strukturach terenowych i całej organizacji (także Zarząd, Biuro Zarządu *Wspieranie wdrażania nowych systemów: motywacyjnego, wynagrodzeń, ocen pracowniczych, rekrutacji, szkolenia i rozwoju. *Zwiększenie elastyczności reagowania firmy na sytuacje rynkową i nowe oczekiwania klientów w każdym zakresie działalności *Zbudowanie sprawności organizacyjnej opartej o funkcjonalność procesów i obszarów działania a nie struktury ze sztywnym podziałem regionalnym. Dla realizacji ww założeń proponuje się następującą strukturę (rysunek obok): 'Scenariusze działań bieżących w obszarze HR' Musimy zaprojektować scenariusz działań w obszarze HR zarówno samodzielnych jak i realizowanych we wspołpracy z innymi komórkami organizacji, które powinny co do zasady koordynować dział HR. Komentarz Ch - wyobraźmy sobie że to my jesteśmy grupą ekspertów, która ma przeprowadzić proces zmian w tej firmie to scenariusz działań HR powinien być tożsamy z planem naszej pracy. Schemat 4 działań podsumowujący proponowane scenariusze Opracujcie w konsekwencji wykonywanych działań planistycznych/projektowych schemat 4 działań podsumowujących każdy z proponowanych scenariuszy. Lista warunków powodzenia przygotowanej koncepcji Określcie liste warunków powodzenia przygotowanej koncepcji, której spełnienie leży po stronie organizacji, dla których koncepcja jest tworzona. Ostatnie zmiany Kategoria:Strona główna